User talk:Dark-EnigmaXIII
Talk Your new riddler well my first riddle, coming from La through me to you A world of nothingness, yet buildings, no hearts nor emotions........... errr is that a dragon?, which place am i talking about? you know where to answer 07:44, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Well... Oh yeah...You know, too much information...'Unversed", "Unreals"...but, just like UC, i really think "Umlusion" is a better name, and more...poetic too! XD XD XD XD XD LMFAO XD XD XD XD I see you finaly saw that XD lol but it's true and you know it ;D lol nah I'm just playing. But I actualy do want to say that my cuz will be here soon until Saturday. Just wanted to say I wouldn't b on till then. But if I am needed for anything at all like a meeting or an issue or maybe even a frickin tea party (XD) whatever just leave me an email or a message and I'll come over. I told Rich that I need to keep an eye on things even still. So I will be keeping my eye on my email. Talk to you later my major stalker buddy ;D jk :D 22:46, July 9, 2011 (UTC) FMA That made so much sense 00:11, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ? ? ? ₨€€₯€₨-Someone from the dark 02:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) are you a patriarch? Reporting for Duty! Yo Hey Dark Enigma.It been while hasn't it? I just wanted ask if you had a empty talk bubble that you could send to me?--The Dark Master 00:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Sheepish face Congrats!!!!!!!! Help Image Help : Prologus Help Sig Help Wiki IRC :I apologize, here is the log for the meeting. I will repost the log over on the forum and give my input for it over there. 19:09, July 1, 2011 (EST) Darkside I'm already online... 21:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Shadow. And okay. Sorry to bother you again DE.....is it okay if there is a bit of cutscene at the end of the Darkside battle? I found a decent video. 22:01, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Edit 02:07, July 2, 2011 (UTC)|ansem=Hey DE. I just made an edit on the Mission 09 page, and I wondered if it's necessary. Just checking because last time I made an edit it was *ahem* unnecessary.}} A reminder A reminder to you as a staff to be sure to update our Trinity Report every now and then, we let it abuse and gathering dust for quite some time now. 03:23, July 2, 2011 (EST) FACT Chaos was made to be the ultimate weapon of destruction, but he only eventually became the ultimate destroyer when he became Feral Chaos, which resulted from Kain sneezing on him. Unfourtanely, he couldn't handle the pure manliness of Kain, and went mad in the process. 22:55, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry bout that, I was away... its an awesome pic dude. 01:45, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Issue I don't get what you messaged me Final Mix ... Just wondering 21:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC)|normal=Er, same thing as OATH. It's the 9th, shouldn't it be changed to Phantom VS Kurt Zisa?}} Princesses of Heart Template Re: Armor of the Master Yeah it look good now. Awesome, thanks. 21:40, July 7, 2011 (EST) How come i can't register a new account?John.olisa 13:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Images Possible Sockpuppet Could you please check DonavinRaze? Possible sockpuppet of John. Whathisface. 05:24, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I just thought the usernames were similar, and he's sockpuppeted before. 00:01, July 10, 2011 (UTC) KHXion14 and FinalRest Dude! Deletion First off, congrats on the adminship! Secondly, I know that you're going through deleting everything with the delete template, but could you possibly spare the Pinocchio's World article? I thought we decided to keep it, but I don't think I'm allowed to remove the template. Gratz on your promotion! And thanks for being the active admin here! 00:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, I am pretty happy myself. I ALMOST want a vandal to come so I have an excuse to use my shiny new button. :D 00:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Haha, actually before I forget, can you add the Kairi Wayfinder render to the Wayfinder page (it's on the talk page)? It's a really nice image (better than the one we have, anyway). 01:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) From the Keyblade War page: :"The Keyblade War was a mysterious conflict in which many Keyblade wielders fought prior to the events of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix." Do we really need the Final Mix? EDIT: The reason I'm bringing up this one is because it's only the events that are referenced ("prior to the events of KHBBS), not the actual appearance in the game (something like, "Appeared in KHBBS and KHBBSFM). I can't believe I didn't bring this up on the IRC but... FERAL DE :D 09:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I give this too you, as a congratulation on your promotion:http://img846.imageshack.us/img846/3959/staffpresent.png. Take it with pride :) 07:42, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Oops!! Hey... Sorry I am Dbdbzdbgtwoo but I am on my friends account... She forgot to log out and I didn't realize I was on hers. She said it's ok though. FrenchPanda:-) 03:32, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Bad Image IRC Illusion Merge 1600 or 6000? Gasrouga 10:00, July 14, 2011 (UTC)|chat=can u check on this guy http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:89.207.208.1, he's been changing stuff on other Users pages and he's already on his second warning, ok Thanks}} 10:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ehh i know, but he started to piss me off, well that and a heads up just in case that vandal does it again.}} 00:58, July 15, 2011 (UTC)|chat=U might wanna look at your LB Nominations...cos someone screwed it up....http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Wiki:The_Lanes_Between/Nominations}} 23:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Umm DE i need your advice....i need to put my new competition but i don't know where to put it, forums or my subpages, but i need it so that others can easily find my new competition results etc.. so any suggestions?...Thanks }} Umm did u get my last message?.. sorry for pestering! My new competition that i'm wanting to do, well i don't know where to place it, the forums or my subpages so other users can see results and mainly a bit more publicity, so which one should i do?, forums or my subpages, if i can do forums then i need your permission first right ok, now that's my problem which one is it please, also my new competition is sorta gonna be like the Keyblade War but with Users and Puzzling Aqua twist, anyways which forum place shoould i place it in As i said before, it's like the Keyblade War but instead of characters it's Users but with a Puzzling Aqua Twist Talk page Whoops. Thanks. :D 17:31, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :First time for me. :3 17:39, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Voting